


Intermission #2

by hisfoolishgirl



Series: APTX WATSON [4]
Category: Magic Kaito, Sherlock (TV), 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Conan gets lots of one and one time with Mycroft, Gen, Ohoho This is where the crossovers begin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisfoolishgirl/pseuds/hisfoolishgirl
Summary: Prelude to The London GameConan is a lie. Conan Edogawa has no papers. He had no birth. But yet - he is.Much in the same way John Holmes is. No -- Exactly in the same way John Holmes is.Conan Edogawa is Shinichi Kudo. The Detective of the East got caught eavesdropping then was poisoned and shrunk, and he's about to met Mycroft for the very first time.And most certainly not for the last.





	1. The London Revival Arch -- Revised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late posting! Internet had problems and I was too stubborn to just admit defeat over the house wifi and just go to the library. My phone was not something that i wanted to post on here with - But everything is sorted now and I'm gonna upload this entire thing in one evening although I feel like that might be a very bad idea.
> 
> But I really appreciate all the warm comments that have been left and I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> If there are any questions whatsoever about anything that's not clarified in here about how DCMK's canon has been adjusted -- please let me know. I can't promise to answer, but I will admit to the truth of it's been planned to be addressed in an upcoming segment or if I didn't even think of that thing in the first place. 
> 
> For anyone reading for the sake of Kid!John or Sherlock fandom alone - this should include all of the background that you need for what is coming up ahead. I deviate from Detective Conan canon enough that it most certainly not a requisite to be aware off. If question - Just ask. I'm a fervent fan of both and I might have overlooked or presumed a detail that should have been expanded on.
> 
> If however you're familiar with certain Conan fan fic tropes? You might be able to call some of the twists lying up ahead. There are some that i love to death, and that I have long since desiring to work with. So hope you enjoy!

It was London, and Conan didn’t feel that he had the height to appreciate it. Shinichi Kudo might have, but as he flashed a tight smile up at Ran he was reminded all over again that the last year had grown a distance between who he had been. That it was a height that he might never be able to catch back up to.

Mouri, her father, was ranting about something that Conan was pointedly ignoring. His first crush, his distant love, hummed at all the right points to reassure him that she was listening to him.

Conan didn’t play at it. His eyes took in all the details of the cobblestones that made up the historic city they were wandering through. So many people filtered through it.

Shinichi understood then why it had captivated his father. Yuusaku had decided to study abroad for his degree -- It was how he’d met Yukio in fact. Same foreign school, but she’d come to it on an exchange program appart of her arts program. The city that had had lead the love of his life to him. The city that had lead him to meeting a man that Shinichi had met in passing as a child, Touichi Kuroba. A world renown magician before his death ten years ago.

The inspiration for Yuusaku’s novel series that featured the Night Baron. Yuusaku had only told him that Kaitou Kid had been the source, but time had brought Shinichi to Kaito - and the truth.

London also held the inspiration for the series that Yuusaku had written about a detective and his sour demeanor. The one that Shinichi had accidently named himself after. The literary character, Conan Doyle. A character inspired by the chance semester that Yuusaku had had to spend with Sherlock Holmes. A semester that Yuusaku did not look back on fondly.

It wasn’t a surprise that the series was mostly about how Conan isolated himself by his lack of consideration to the people around him. Not after hearing about how the group project had gone with him involved.

He was a man that Shinichi dearly hoped to avoid during his stay. He had just finished solving a bombing attempt and was looking forward to going back to a sightseeing visit that the city was suppose to be from the beginning.

He shouldn’t have jinxed the trip with hope he realized a moment later. He noticed the black sedan following them, rolling up beside them. He pulled on Ran’s hand, and she stopped. The entire trio stopped, and they looked at the car as the window rolled down.

Conan’s fear vanished, but not his stress.

“Oh!” Ran smiled at the sight of Yuusaku, “I didn’t know you were in London right now!”

Shinichi’s father smiled back at her, “Shinichi said I might see you around,” He whispered softly before looking at Conan, “Imagine my surprise when I saw you three walking down the street.”

Conan’s gaze shifted past his father, and he saw an English man sitting in the shadows.

“Do you think I could steal my nephew for an afternoon?” He asked. The smile he flashed at Ran was too charming. He never tried to sell himself or his words. Not when he was honest. 

Conan swallowed as he found the car swallowing him.

And then he found himself realizing that perhaps Sherlock wasn’t the Holmes he should have been dreading to met.


	2. Getting Back from the Chinese Triad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This almost got a spot in The Child Playing Banker because it does following immediately after them surviving that ordeal.
> 
> I however thought it might prove to be better padding between the two Conan Prelude parts that are needed for The London Game (As much as any prologue is 'needed' anyways). So here it is now.

Mycroft was sitting in their living room when John and Sherlock stumbled in with their Chinese takeout in hand. All stilled at the sight of the other.

“Sherlock,” Mycroft purred.

“Mycroft,” Sherlock snapped back, “What a pleasure.”

“I’ll just-” John reached up for the take out to take it over to the kitchen - and to clear the blast radius.

“No, John. You’re the reason I’m here in fact.” Mycroft pulled out a small vial and a packaged sterile syringe from his suit jacket and set it on the table, “I came for a sample of your blood.”

“Why?” Sherlock replied stepping between the two of them unconsciously.

Mycroft smiled for just a moment, “One of our contacts in the CIA is currently operating in Japan, and they’ve informed us that John is not an isolated case. There is, surprisingly enough, work towards a cure for his predicament currently in progress. In exchange for a sample to further that work they’ll send over what they know about Moritarty  _ and _ Chris Vineyard - or as she goes by professionally - Vermouth. And, if they can make progress on their antidote? They’ll be sending it over to John as well.”

“Why do they even know about John? How did you botch that up? We had decided to keep it under wraps on the off chance of someone getting interested in just how a fatal poison managed to rework the biological clock.”

“They didn’t,” Mycroft answered, bored, “I found that Vermouth was hiding a fair few secrets. That included her own shrunken friend and his own connections. It’s been less then four months months, Sherlock. I assure you no names have been passed either way.”

“Although, I bet, you have all their names.”

Mycroft smirked, “And if you had the list even you’d recognize some of the names. I assure you. Everything about this is on the up and up. If it’s not, and if my counter measure’s aren’t up to snuff for you - then I am reassured by the fact that you, brother dear, are a very stubborn man when it comes to you getting what you want.”

Sherlock said the only thing that could, “Who’s on the list?”

“No, Sherlock,” Mycroft sighed, “Not until they have kept their word and passed along their information. This is all too sensitive to have you blundering about it in.”

The Holmes brothers settled into a simple simmer of a glare at each other and John nodded, “Well then,” He said as he grabbed the supplies from the table, “I’m not so out of practice that I can’t get that blood sample for you myself.”

Sherlock grunted and breezed his way towards the kitchen. Mycroft watched before he turned his attention down to John, “Eager to go back to your previous life, doctor?” He asked, casually. John didn’t need to look at Sherlock to know how much that comment must have bristled under his skin. He didn’t answer as such. It wasn’t worth it. Mycroft took it as an answer however and continued, “Understandable considering it is my brother you are living with. I suppose it has been hell.”

John froze for a moment before going back to work. It still wasn’t worth answering in his book. The last few months had left him as happy as a lark, and even Sally had stopped asking John to admit that he’d be much happier without his uncle’s influence.

Blood was blood in her book she’d finally admitted, and Watson could handle her calling him a Holmes Freak. 

However the silence was chilly as he handed the vial over to Mycroft. John cleared his throat as Mycroft took the sample from him, “Someone has pointed a gun at Sherlock’s head because I seemed to them like I was some sort of prodigy, proper blood Holmes after all, and you think this has something to do with my current living condition? Because of my flatmate? I think, it’s best for everyone if this matter isn’t something that goes on indefinitely. I’d really rather not be kidnapped just because I happen to look like I’m nine and can’t help but acting like I’m twenty-nine. Because you know,  _ that’s what I am. _ ”

Mycroft nodded, “I’ll pass this along,” He answered tucking the vial into his suit jacket, “So that’s why you’re doing this?” He asked, “Because of the danger?”

“And it’s becoming a bit inconvenient to be honest,” John snapped, “I don’t really have to defend my decision for not wanting to be a child any more, do I?”

Mycroft nodded, “I’ll get out of your way then, you two. Have a good evening.”

John turned to Sherlock who was standing in the kitchen smiling at John in the way that spoke that Sherlock, perhaps, hadn’t even come to the realization that he was doing such, “Dinner?” He asked.

John nodded again, “Yeah, I’m starving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost feel bad for Mycroft considering how much I like him as a character.
> 
> But then I remember that that character is - well - being a prick and then I want to slap the man. Like that would help knock some sense into him. #sigh


	3. Spy Calls and Coded Messages Mean Flights Back to London

The popular consensus was that Shinichi Kudo was terrible at minding his own business. Kuroba cited that it was the reason for his lack of height, and Hattori couldn’t disagree - considering who the company in question was it had only felt reinforced to him as well.

However, Shinichi was a detective. It was his job to get involved if a crime ended up up falling into his lap - or a criminal in his line of sight.

Kuroba was the former. The Black Organization and his poisoning session had been the later.

As a black car pulled up in front of Mouri Agency, and an old ‘friend’ - he could only say friend - stepped out of it, Shinichi found himself wishing that he could clarify that the public consensus was wrong.

However, Amuro might have heard him if he’d started shouting out the window about that at Mycroft so he bit his lip, and slide out of the private detective’s office so he still do so, but quietly to Mycroft's face instead.

“Hello there, boy,” Mycroft said with a frown, “You were listed as a contact for a friend of mine.”

Conan stopped at that, “And you couldn’t have called me if you’d wanted to get a phone number from me?”

Mycroft smiled at that, “It’s hardly a phone number that I’m looking after getting.”

“Who?”

“Kaitou Kid.”

Conan snorted, and then he laughed, “Like hell. No. I’m not escorting you to Kid’s doorstep.”

Conan started to leave, turned his back to the man. He should have known better.

“I have reason to believe that Vermouth has placed out an order for his death.”

Conan turned, but only because he had to look at Mycroft, “Like _hell_ you have.”

Mycroft smirked, a corner of his lips tilted upwards anyways as his eyes held a glimmer that said that he was a man with all the cards in his hands. He pulled a newspaper out of his coat and held it out to Conan. He took it. “If you need any help with the English I’ll be glad to be of assistance,” He answered as Conan flipped it open to look at the front page of it. Shinichi nearly flipped off Mycroft at the same time, but instead he stared at the headline in front of him.

LATEST KAITOU KID LETTER -- RETURNING TO LONDON?

“I doubt he’d have decided to travel so far considering he’s still in high school.”

“If you know that, why do you need me?” Conan snapped. Some how he managed not to throw the paper Mycroft’s face, instead handing it back over politely.

“I don’t,” Mycroft looked pained to admit. Shinichi took what he could for his traces of happiness when encountering the eldest Holmes, “That’s why I’m here. I want to offer my assistance in handling this imposter.”

“Why?”

“Because I know who sent it.”

Conan snorted, “You think Vermouth did that?”

“Oh no,” Mycroft purred. Conan hated when he did that, “I know it.”

Conan pulled out his phone, “I’m not going with you, and he’s not meeting you.” He knew Mycroft was reading his screen.

 _The Idiot_. That was what he had Kuroba in his phone as. Conan rang the number before Mycroft could speak.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Kuroba pulled, “You know not to call when Aoko can hear.”

“And I’d rather not call when Ran can either,” He clipped matching code. No names. No explicit mentions of the truth to either. “Have you heard yet?” He asked.

“Yeah! Congrats on the study abroad trip, love,” There was a slap in the background, “Oh, Aoko-!”

The phone call was abruptly hung up before Aoko’s shouting could be heard, and Conan raised a hand before Mycroft could speak up.

His phone rang a moment later, and Conan accepted it just as quickly, “Sorry, love,” Kuroba answered, “My other date isn’t - well she isn’t actively - listening now. We can really talk now. Our own school is having a trip to London. Maybe we’ll see each other?” _I heard, and I have plans on going to deal with it. You?_

“Depends if I need the credits,” Conan answered. _Do you need me as backup?_

“It looks good on college applications,” Kuroba provided. _Wouldn’t hurt me to have you there._

“Are you trying to make it sound like a date, or do you just miss my face that much?” _Because you need me or because you always want me to help you?_

“Your choice,” He answered, “I figured you’d called for a reason though.” _I hear the other shoe falling. So - Why are you interested?_

“I heard about it from an advisor that I wasn’t expecting.” _I have a source, and he’s not giving me more info about this case._ “He’s apart of the program running it. Was wondering if I had any collegues interested in attending it with me. Listening in right now in fact. He’s a lovely friend of Ran’s. Mentioning scholarship opportunities in fact.” _He’s apart of whatever it is that’s looming over you, and he wants to talk to you. He’s here and he knows about me. Surprisingly - He claims he wants to help._

“I presume he’d want to set up an in person interview to talk about the details?” Kuroba asked. His voice tight, the loving charade gone. _Do you think I should I agree?_

“Yeah. He is friends with the Queen - maybe you should.” Conan glanced at Mycroft who merely raised an eyebrow at that remark. _No. He’s law enforcement. Worse, He’s secret service._

“Are you taking him up on his offers?” _I’m flying blind on this, Conan. I can’t really afford to turn away information._

“I’ll look into it if it means I get to make sure you don’t get yourself killed on your trip to London, dear.” _I’ll see what he had. Over and Out._

“Your sacrifice is appreciated,” Kuroba’s salute wasn’t physically audible, but Conan still rolled his eyes, “See you on the other side of the pond then, huh?” _Does that mean you be coming then?_

“Just you, dear?” _Will Nakamori be your free pass to attending your own fake heist?_

Kuroba snorted at that, and then he hung up again. This time Conan put away his phone and looked up at Mycroft, “You heard him. I’ll be taking point for him with you.”

Mycroft nodded, it was as much an admit of defeat as anything could be from Mycroft, and he opened the door for Shinichi, “I promise dinner will be provided for, as you’re representing your date.”

“He’s not my date.”

“After that phone call-”

“Would you say that for whoever it is that you have hidden away? And the person watching them? It’s a work relationship. It’s the best choice of code words for him, and if I’m heard on a phone? People presume they’re hearing a girl - not a young boy.”

Mycroft smirked, “Perhaps having to rely on your assistance in this matter will not be the doom of it after all.”

“Fuck you too.”

“A boy of your age shouldn’t-”

“-shouldn’t be climbing into cars with someone as strange as you?” Shinichi replied with a smile.

And then, the door snapped closed behind them. Mycroft smiled just as sweetly in return, “Well, Shinichi Kudo, perhaps you’ll find what I have to say to be worth the headache.”

“Mycroft,” He answered, “I sincerely doubt it. I have to met up with my FBI informant today-”

“The man that sent the letter to _my_ agency is a man named Moriarty. The same who was hired by Vermouth to test the APTX in London, as we discussed last time.

“Do I now have you full attention, Mr. Kudo?”

Conan hated the glimmer the returned to Mycroft’s eyes, and he hated himself a little for his answer. But there was nothing to be done about it. He couldn’t change it.

“Yes,” He whispered, “That is exactly what you have now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plan is to take two days. Finish my mad dash edits and then post The London Game with the part being finished by March 25. 
> 
> I will be leaving for Basic Training on March 26. So. If it does not get posted before then - It will not be posted until June - at the earliest. And - I will lay out in my author's notes once more that I do indeed have a complete outline for this work. It is 4500+ words. However I know due to the segmentation of the work it might be hard to follow. I highly recommend subbing to the series /as a whole/ (due to it's segmentation) as such if you're interested in seeing what's up ahead for our Gosho and Baker's St Boys. I assure you - for what it's worth - There are going to be some wild times up ahead! :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
